The present invention relates to a telephone connector which is employed for connecting telephone sets.
In this kind of telephone connector the lower portion of a plug receiving hole is positioned below a terminal lead-out portion, that is, a printed circuit board. The body of a conventional telephone connector is a molding of a resin material as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 25476/87 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,025, for example. If connector terminals fitted onto the printed circuit board are dipped into a solder bath for automatically soldering them together, the lower portion of the plug receiving hole of the body is also inevitably dipped into solder, allowing the connector body to be deformed by heat. Consequently, such a conventional telephone connector cannot employ automatic soldering. If the telephone connector is designed so that the bottom of the plug receiving hole is flush with or higher than the underside of the printed circuit board to avoid the above problem, then the overall height of the connector body will become disadvantageously large.